2nd Book Between 3
by Loizeaux
Summary: THIS FIC IS DEDICATED TO THEGRINNINGREVENGER, MY SECRET SANTA. This fic is about what happens between book 2 and 3 that brings Korra ans Asami together.


"Hey Korra."

Korra looked up from her paper, the writing on it full of crossed out scribblings and rewritings.

"Oh, hi Asami."

"What's happening?" Asami replied as she walked over to Korra's side. The sun shone happily on the park, spirit vines trailing here and there.

"Oh, the president wants me to make a speech for the people to explain the vines and to help keep the peace and stuff."

Asami looked over Korra's shoulder at the paper. "Doesn't look very good. What do you have so far?"

Korra shrugged. "I don't really know, honestly. I have a bit of an idea of what I could do to move the vines, but overall, how am I going to help protect the people?" Korra grunted, sagging her head into her hands, elbows in her lap. The sun wavered over the enchanting, viridian vines, and Asami snatched up the paper. "I have an idea of how you could help the people, and maybe satisfy the president."

She swiped the pencil from Korra's limp hand, and sat down next to her. She wrote down her ideas, erasing some of Korra's work.

While the heiress did so, Korra sulked within her mind, wondering why'd this have to happen to her. She looked up from her fleshly barricade, over to Asami, hair fallen about her shoulder. A lengthy strand of raven hair was hanging over the paper, as if pointing to the words below. Korra saw Asami's chin jut out, pushing her cherry lip up in a puffed up defiance, determined to get the idea to work the way she would wish it to.

Korra couldn't help but study Asami's features, her eyes unwilling to leave the goddess which sat beside her. Asami glanced over at Korra, and smiled. She turned her head back to the task at hand, finishing off her sentence. "Well. That should help for now," she said finally, as she handed the paper back to Korra, who immediately scanned the paper, reading Asami's quick and graceful writing. Asami looked at the ground uneasily, watching a small bug spirit clamber on by in the jade grass. Looking back at Korra, she broke the short silence.

"Do you uhm, want to go for a walk?"

Korra blinked for a moment, processing Asami's request. She opened her mouth in realization, mentally cursing herself for being stupid on something so simply asked.

"I'd, uh, I'd love to."

Asami smiled, standing up from their earthly seating, and proffered her hand to Korra. Korra obliged, and grasping Asami's hand lightly, she half pulled herself up and half stood up herself, their hands falling down from chest level to land at the waist, clasping the other's hand. Together, they stepped off, walking through the quiet, serene, forest city.

The vines, grass, and trees grew randomly placed around different area, frequented by the occasional spirit. They quietly enjoyed each other's company, reveling in the soft glow of the sunlight that seeped through the canopy. Korra's hand shifted in Asami's, and their fingers intertwined.

They walked further, until they came to a neat little clearing, bushes and flowers dotting the edge of the scene. They slowly walked to the middle, quietly breathing. Once at the center, they turned to face each other, Korra looking up into Asami's deep eyes, a labyrinth locked behind her reflection. Asami felt extremely nervous. She wanted to break to Korra that she held feelings for her, that the incidents between them and Mako just brought her closer to Korra. And there she was, standing in front of her nervous love.

Korra herself was shaking slightly, a bubble ready to burst, fragile to the slightest touch. She took Asami's other hand, and they stood there in the center, bathed in the cool, rich, glare. Her head flooded with thoughts, accidents and incidents, especially with Mako, as he certainly brought them together. Korra gulped, hoping Asami won't take it too terribly. Taking a breath, she leaned forward into Asami's bosom, eyes closed, heart searching for something to say.

When Korra leaned into her, Asami's breath caught, and she gathered herself. "Korra? There's something I want to to tell you."

Korra's mind jolted at the heiress' words. Keeping her head on Asami's chest, she replied simply. "Yes?"

"Well, um," Asami racked her brain, trying to remember, the situation clearing her mind of the planned words. "Ever since we both had broken up with Mako, I just couldn't take my eyes off you. When I work, you fill my waking thoughts. I just hope you don't find me creepy or insane."

Korra lifted her head in disbelief. She wasn't expecting that from the taller woman, and she had her mouth open stupidly. Asami looked with concern, hoping she didn't scare Korra. Korra snapped her mouth shut, and quickly replied, "Oh, no no, no, I don't find you creepy at all! No, uhm, you see, I actually have a huge crush on you. When I broke up with Mako, and I saw you, even when with him, you were just beautiful to me. I, I actually like you. A lot."

Korra looked down, embarrassed. Asami smiled, straining to contain herself from exploding into joyous noise. She couldn't believe what the Avatar said! The fact that thy both liked each other, but they were too nervous to say so struck her as ironic. She freed one hand, and with a curled up finger, she lifted Korra's head up, hand underneath her chin. Asami struck, leaning slightly over to catch Korra's mouth into her own. When their lips touched, Korra's mind exploded, her free hand flying up to Asami's side. They parted lips for only a secound, enough to smile of bliss at each other. Korra's hand then rose to Asami's head, and she clutched her head when they crashed their lips together once more, not daring to take breath, for fear of losing their lover. Eventually they separated, but they didn't take their hands off of each other

"Oh spirits," Korra said, panting for breath, "I can't believe that we actually have a crush on each other."

Asami laughed, a pure flush of happiness rising through a blush at what they just did. "It's ironic. But now," she said with a sly wink, "You're my girlfriend. And ain't no one changing that."

"Agreed."

They walked back to reality, hand in hand, a newfound love blooming between the two.


End file.
